Code Realize: Silver Dribbles
by SaynaYuki
Summary: OC AU: Silver Lady Rejected Shorts: Sierra gets paired with several of the guys (Van, Saint - Double dates Fan Van), in alt chapter endings as I let my mind wander down the rabbit holes of what might have happened. Fluffy or fan service soft lemons. The chapters are not complete and are meant as a tease.
1. Chapter 1: Table Of Contents

These are rejected scenes for my Code Realize: Silver Lady fanfict

I would advise against reading unless you are looking for the fluffy/fruit flavored stuff. Very few of my funny scenes get rejected and put here atm...I could probably post these all separately, but mmk...

So, I basically thought these might be worth posting, even though I rejected them for my cannon story line. I might even tell you in where these were suppose to fit into, I might not. It depends.

Oh and before I go: I don't own anything. Support your publishers, purchase Code Realize. Please? So, we can get more ported over from Japan?

Oh and if you like, I firmly suggest reading the Silver Lady, and like and favorite.

Cover Art is By: Christon-clivef

* * *

 **Table of Contents**

 **Saint Germain**

Cruel Mistress* - Alt for Chapter 21

Hungry* - Alt for Chapter 24

 **Van Helsing**

Double Date -Alt for Chapter 27

Dress Costume - Alt for Chapter 22

How to Save an Angel - Alt for Chapter 15

Training Instincts* - Alt for Chapter 30

Wild Ride* - Alt for Chapter 42

 **Fran**

Double Date -Alt for Chapter 27

Wild Ride* - Alt for Chapter 42

*soft lemons

-N/A Future Release Content for arcs you haven't even see yet (Not spoilers cause I completely redid the scenes)


	2. Chapter 2: Hungry - Saint

Hungry-Saint

I felt Saint pressing up against me, and my body relented. I dropped the dishes into the hot sudsy water and leaned back on him arching my body against him.

"Ah, that is unfair mademoiselle." Saint pressed a kiss to my neck as I laced my fingers into his hair.

"Mmm..."

Saint pressed another light kiss to the inside of Sierra's neck and his angel turned her eyes to meet his. The blazing, hungry, silver eyes pierced him to his core as centuries of frigid blood warmed to the point of boiling.

Hungry in his own way, Saint brought his hand up and caressed it daringly over Sierra's body. Her face flushed as a reaction to his contact. Saint's other hand snaked up into Sierra's hair and pulled it gently to the side, exposing more of her flawless neck to his gaze.

"If you keep reacting like this I might not be able to help myself..." His voice was low, seductive, and he emphasized every other word with a light kiss to Sierra's exposed neck.

"I feel so tired…"

Saint chuckled, knowing that his angel required attention in the most intimate way. "We can fix that."

Saint slyly snuck his hand under Sierra's shirt in response to her plaintive comment, determined to fulfill her need as quickly as possible.

"Saint…"

He trailed kisses down Sierra's neck as she pleaded with him, almost downright begged him. Saint's fingers graced her body with an soft, inquisitive, touch.

I could feel Saint's fueling my fire as his sensual touches made my body react on its own vocation. A fire was slowly kindling in my core, as a hungry, overwhelming need.

Saint bit down on my neck, making me whimper in response. "Ah, you sound so needy. Shall we take this upstairs, my dear?"

Saint let me turn around. We were standing against one another, and Saint leaned me backward over the counter. His need rubbing against my own sending waves of ecstasy down my spine.

"You are exquisite, my dear." Saint brought his face to mine and pressed his lips against mine. My brain gave up on processing anything as he pressed me up onto the counter. I kissed back, my body just reacting to an unfulfilled need.

"Hmm…" Saint's hands found my ass and he pulled us even closer.

Saint used the opportunity to deepen the kiss, He sucked gently on my bottom lip, teeth grating it to the point between ecstasy and pain. I made use of my hands has I threaded my hands into his hair and pulled him closer.


	3. Chapter 3: Cruel Mistress - Saint

Cruel Mistress - Saint

I was sitting in the shade as dusk was only a few hours off. I had successfully weeded almost every garden in the back corner of the lot. There had been many more than I thought, this yard work in the mansion would take some serious work. I smeared a dirt laden hand over my face, feeling the dirt collect on my skin.

"You look like you have had an eventful day." Saint was walking along the path towards me. "I noticed you earlier, but you seemed so involved that I couldn't think to disturb you."

I gave him a wry smile. "I was hoping someone would come out here and collect me soon. I don't know if I can walk to the mansion, I think I overdid it today."

Saint let a flash of concern sneak across his face. "Do you require assistance, my lady?"

I wondered if Saint's words had double meaning but decided I didn't care. "If it pleases you."

Saint reached down and picked me up with a surprising amount of ease. "It pleases me greatly." His pale eyes admired me from under long lashes."As I informed you before, I would do whatever you require."

I dropped my eyes and admired the clock pinned onto his ascot. I noticed it was slightly askew. I reached over and gently tugged it back into place. "Are you alright?" I asked him, and gauged his reaction out of the corner of my eye.

"That depends why you are asking."

I clicked my tongue at his response. "Your abnormally ruffled. I can sense it."

Saint stopped, something twinkling in his eye. "You are abnormally perceptive today."

Saint just opened the door to the house and carried me inside. "Where to my lady?"

"I need to wash off, so my room please?" I hesitantly said this, unsure of Saint being in my bedroom.

Saint was thinking the same thing. "Are you quite sure of your decision?"

Some of the tension in his body came back as I responded. "Yes, I am quite sure." I was feeling apprehensive about my decision, but there wasn't any other place to go.

Saint set me down in my room.

"Shall I leave?" Saint asked, and I struggled with the tall ties in the back of my dress.

'Actually, can you give me a hand?" I turned and moved my hair and gestured to my back lacing. "I had to have Fran's help this morning."

Saint's amazed look faded into an easy, genuine, smile. Saint covered the distance between us in a few steps, his thin, lithe, fingers loosening tight strings with efficiency. Saint got towards the bottom and paused. "Should I continue?"

I shook my head. "I think I can manage from here."

Saint dropped the lacing.

I felt strong arms encircle my waist holding me there. I gasp back at Saint, as his eyes, glittered in the setting sun as he nuzzled my neck. I felt a pulse behind me at the same time I felt teeth bite into my neck.

"Saint?" My eyes were wide and my voice was near breathless at Saint's embrace. Saint didn't stop, instead, I felt surprisingly warm lips travel up my neck, and back down once more. My chest burned, and I couldn't breathe. "S...S..S...aint?!" I struggled to get the words out as he bit down once more, with more pressure. "Ahhh!" I felt something building at my core, and I yelled out in pain and pleasure.

Saint released Sierra after tasting the forbidden blood on his lips once more. He used his thumb to push the leftover blood into his mouth with a decisive smirk.

"Really, Saint?" I shoved him away with my elbow, panting, and put my hand over my neck.

"You have been ignoring me lately." Saint's eye were dangerously lit, but I stood my ground.

My fingers worked over the sticky blood, and I confirmed that the wound was already closed. "This isn't funny, Saint."

Saint took a step forward towards me. "I want to you look at me."

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. It is just what he wanted, me to loose control. I wanted to be angry, I wanted to be offended, but I couldn't. Saint's hungry glare raked over me, and I realized he just wanted me.

I sighed. "I am going to shower. You will behave, or I am going to murder you in your sleep." I gestured to the door and went over to pick out a evening gown. "I will suggest we dine out tonight, just the two of us."

Saint's expression wavered. "Why are you not mad? I have acted in a very, ah, dis-respectable manor."

I selected a white dress and with bright red sash. "I am not sure why you just don't come out and say something to me." I paused and hung the dress up and compared corsets and boots. "Your trying to get my attention...ah..in a very unusual manner."

I looked up from pairing a gold corset and white boots as the thought hit me. "Are you afraid of me dying?"

Saint dropped down onto his knee and grasp my hand tightly. "I am so very anxious about your health, my lady." Saint kept his head bowed. "I will do anything for you." I pulled my hand away from his grasp.

"Your lying." I pulled him close regardless of how I felt. His head rested against my chest, and I would not release him.

"I am not going anywhere anytime soon." I whispered to him softly.

Saint felt so conflicted. His orders to dispose of both Sierra and Cardia weighed on his mind heavily. He wanted to put aside his orders, to just bask in the soft, light presence, of the angel in his household and just relish her in mind, body, and soul.

I felt a saddening, but faint blood lust, from the man I held close to my heart. I rested my head in his hair, taking his scent and running my hand through his soft hair. He smelled of exotic tea, black, and something more fragrant. I felt a wayward tear slip out of my eye and land on the white mane as I held him close.

Saint gripped his blade tight in his hand and forced himself to stand up.

I looked unsurprised at Saint's blade resting on my throat. "We can't go out for dinner if you continue."

I felt Saint's remorse roll over me in waves. "Am I that big of threat?"

I gasp out as he forced me back towards my bed. My eyes started to water as all I could feel was bitter anguish radiating from him.

Saint settled over top of Sierra, straddling her waist as her chest heaved under him. The mark was glowing, faintly, almost in unease. Saint touched it and it flared under his touch, making his orders just that much harder to carry out. "You defy fate, my orders are to remove you from existence."

I thrust my hips up, catching Saint unaware, my leg protested as I took his full weight onto the wound. I used the surprise to push the knife away, and I rolled, pushing Saint under my legs. In a fluid movement, our positions were reversed. I was on top straddling Saint's hips and his pants became almost painfully tight beneath my thighs.

"I am aware of your knives, Saint." I ignored my position as I struggled with my emotions. My voice was emotionally raw and I couldn't hold back my tears. "But you are killing yourself inside if you keep doing this! I will gladly give myself up to you if it makes you happy, but your heart is weeping!"

I let my tears drop onto Saint's face as I held his arms down into the mattress.

I was fully aware that he could have, at any time, pushed me off or away, but he just lay under me as if waiting to see what my next move would be.

"Dark angel. My angel. What would you have me do?" Saint's eyes were looking anywhere but mine, but his voice was sad and seeking answers, seeking solstice.

Saint was caught off guard by the sudden thrust forward, by the women's alluring hips under him. Stirrings he hadn't felt in ages surfaced as she brushed against him. Saint willingly let himself be pushed over onto his back, wondering what could happen next. The bright silver eyes glowed an unnatural light as tears, tears for him, dropped down from a face full of suffering and pain. "I care about you Saint. Please..." I pleaded as the tears increased.

Saint slid his knives back up into his sleeves and brushed Sierra's tears away.

"You are a cruel mistress, but I accept your invitation to dinner." He sat up, rubbing against Sierra, and watched her mark flare in response to his intimate actions.

Saint grasp her close. "But, I am hungry now."


	4. Chapter 4: How to Save an Angel - Van

How To Save An Angel - Van

Sierra drifted for the next 24 hours in Van's bed. The few times she became slightly lucid all she could smell was Van's scent and hear his voice. She drifted in and out of it, not really even sure where she was at.

Van stood over his bed in the morning with Fran, both men deeply concerned.

"She's fading." It was Saint's voice. "She'll either turn or die completely if we can't give her enough passion to sate her appetite."

Fran's arms shook. "Why?"

Saint stopped just short of entering the room as Van's eyes blazed. "I can see you failed." Saint's disappointed words made Van's hands tightened into fists.

"I can't be what she needs." Van's voice shook as he made the confession. "I am only here to get close to Finis. I do not care if she dies."

Fran jumped to his feet. "Van Helsing!"

Saint's eyes sparkled at Van's confession. "And yet you stopped me from doing what is necessary."

Van refused to look at the women in his bed. "It was a mistake."

Saint's anger flared and he extended one of his knives. It took but one moment to have the blade pricking at Van Helsing's neck.

The war hero's eyes blazed with hate at the action but didn't move.

"Then you should not have interfered." Saint's voice was dangerously low in his rage.

Fran watched the fight waiting for the right moment to break it up. "Stop fighting guys this isn't helping anyone."

Fran's logic didn't stop Van and Saint from glaring at each other. Saint retracted the blade."Gentleman, I would ask you both to leave."

Fran shook his head as Van leveled his gun at Saint. "Van!"

Fran grabbed the barrel. "Let go Fran. You weren't there last night."

Fran wouldn't let go. "No. Stop Van. We can get through this."

Saint looked at the table and noticed the white flower and frowned. "How did you get that flower?"

Van looked at the flower, which had been plucked a few weeks ago, had seen better days. The bloom was nearing its end of life, but Van had been reluctant to dispose of it.

Van's silence was enough for Saint. "...Let's go Fran…"

Fran still had Van's shotgun in his hand. "Saint Germain?"

Saint walked over to the bedside. Saint watched the dying angel for but a moment and then bent down to kissed Sierra's forehead. "My angel..this world will mourn your loss." Saint's faint whisper reached deaf ears. Saint turned to leave the room.

Van yanked the gun from Fran's hand and shoved it back in its holster. Saint paused at the doorway and stared at Van sadly. "It saddens me greatly that she will die at your hands. Though, I suppose more blood on your hands makes no difference to you."

Saint bowed his hat and left without waiting for Van's response. Fran looked after Saint's retreating back feeling sick. Fran shot a glance at Van. Van stood next to him trembling in anger.

Fran's downcast eyes looked a the flower and then at Sierra.

"Fran can you leave the room?" Van's emotional voice reached new heights as he steeled himself to make a decision. Fran took a last look at Van, and went over to the bed. Fran stood by the edge of the bed and just started to talk to Sierra.

"I really wanted to go on that date with you." Fran started.

Fran found it hard to admit. "We all care about you, and we really want you to get well."

Fran took Sierra's hand between his. "I did some awful things, but this just doesn't seem fair. For you to survive the labs only for it to end here because you are not getting enough passion to survive."

Fran's words washed over deaf ears. Fran's hands trembled. "What did they do to you for years to keep you alive?!" Fran let the tears he had been holding back come down.

Van ground his teeth at Fran's comments feeling like the worst human being in existence.

Fran leaned over and kissed Sierra on the cheek softly. "I really hope you get well." With that, Fran fled the room. Van heard the click of the door as Fran ran away from the room.

Van left his post by the wall went to sit down on the bed next to the dying angel. Sierra looked like a corpse. Her normally pale skin took on a pasty color. Van took her hand in his. It was cold to the touch. Her normally pink lips looked more blue than anything, and shadows where spreading over her elegant features. Van brought her hand to his face wishing for just once, that he had a different future.

Someone was morning, over me...for me. There were shadows were everywhere, and I couldn't make out who it was. It didn't matter, I wanted them to stop. I feebly extended my hand towards the sound."Please...dont be sad…"

Van heard Sierra's faint words and felt her hand clasp his back with a slight pressure.

"Sierra…" Van put his hand on the other side of her. His frame was poised just above hers.

Sierra's sightless eyes were slightly open with a silver gleam to meet his. "Don't be sad." Her faint words reached his ears as her hand brushed his face. "Thank you for caring about me."

Van couldn't stand watching her die in his arms, he didn't want to be responsible for another life. Van brought his head down and gently, so carefully, pressed his lips to hers.

Van felt a sigh beneath him and his kiss being returned. Van pulled away in surprise, it was just a second before Van followed his first kiss with a second.

This one was a little more heated.

As Van deepened the kiss as Sierra responded to him. Van was able to watch as color spread back into her face as he obliged her with a third.

My body responded to someone's affections, as I opened my eyes to see Van. His arms on either side of me as he balanced carefully above me.

"Sierra?" Van's breathless words are what I awoke to.

"Van Helsing?"

Van noticed Sierra coming to, and pulled away. "You're awake."

I tried to push myself up to follow him.

"Stay down." Van's hard voice took on a new tone as he got off the bed.

I didn't have the strength to follow him and feel weakly against the bed.


	5. Chapter 5: Dress Code - Van

More rejected screens.

It is just such a waste that they don't quite turn out. I rejected this one because it would be rather difficult to repair the relationship regardless of who one the fight.

Technically, Van should win, but it would cause other problems unless there were both meet as equals. Truthfully Van is stronger, but Sierra is a bit faster. Van also has a more balanced fighting style, where Sierra's is more open. So, by most rights Van should win..which defeats the purpose of this arc...unless Sierra had other plans, but whatever, its the purpose of deleted scenes.

* * *

Dress Code - Van

There was a disapproving voice from the back.

"It doesn't matter. Your husband will be picking you up in 30 minutes, so we had best hurry anyway."

My husband? I had to think of who that might be. "Uhh, alright. He has not notified me of these proceedings."

I went to the back of the shop, and on the mannequin was a slender black dress surrounded with white roses The bustle was bunched at the side, and fanned out behind in a large circle.

The shopkeeper took a long dreg from a cigarette. "Well, what do you think?"

I looked it over with a critical eye. Everything seemed perfect.

"White and black are formal, and wont take away from the music. Still, you will command attention." He gestured to some small white heels and adorned white rose headpieces. I looked them over with approval. "Well what are you waiting for? An invitation?" The shopkeeper was standing in the doorway. "You'll need to try it on."

I started to unclip my jacket. "Can you excuse me?"

The shop keep huffed, "I will be outside momentarily. You have five minutes."

"Geeze he is in a bad mood." I quickly unsnapped my jacket, and started to undo my boots and pants. Then I slid the dress off the mannequin and started on the ties.

The bell jingled and I looked at the mirror to see a familiar figure in the doorway.

"Van Helsing?"

"Van Helsing?!" I said it once more in surprise.

"That is uncalled for." Van's voice was utterly annoyed as he crossed the floor to help me finish lacing the dress up.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed as I heard the doorbell chime again.

"Your husband has come to take you to the recital."

I rolled my eyes at Van's comment and worked on pinning my hair in place. The shopkeeper handed me my headpiece, and I pinned it onto the side of my hair. "What kind of joke is that?" I whispered maliciously.

Van finished lacing the dress up. "I required an excuse to come fetch you. The personal seemed quite displeased when I told her I must leave to escort my wife to an appointment."

The shopkeep got the shoes and then decided that they wouldn't work. "Need black, hang on a second."

He threw open another set of doors. "Oh my…" The entire room was full of costume supplies.

"I can't believe you…" I sighed and clipped a few miniature roses into my hair. "Using me to get out of your duties!"

Van stepped away to admire Sierra from a distance. "We have an agreement, you are only using me, and I am only using you, it is a simple agreement."

I glowered at him. "I wasn't in that agreement, thank you very much!"

The shopkeeper returned with some high, black, heels. "These will work, Slip these on."

The shopkeeper got onto the ground and I stepped into the shoes. "There, how is the fit? Snug? To loose?"

I walked around slowly, the train was hindering my ability to walk. "I think it fits correctly." I answered him truthfully.

Van muttered under his breath. "Impractical."

The shopkeeper descended on him in an instant. "It's a costume! It has no reason to be practical! It's purpose to draw attention!" He gestured wildly to me. "Look at the scoop of the neck where she'll place the violin in the crook of her neck, the accent of her creamy flesh in sharp contrast. The blue eyes as the only source of color!" He ranted about the qualities of my attire before stopping and scowling at Van. "You army types are all the same!"

The shopkeeper ruffled his hair is disgust."The purpose is to draw the attention to the player. Fashion has rules to itself, and practical isn't one of them. Does your heart not skip a beat looking at the lady?"

I didn't want to hear the answer, but was forced to listen as Van replied. "No."

I grinned internally, knowing his facade as my 'husband' was fading.

"You are a very hard husband to please." The gruff man looked me up and down. "I think you might be better off finding yourself a new husband, I know several who would delight in having you to come home to."

Van scowled and collected my things from the table and hissed a response. "We have a concert to attend, my dearest wife, we should be going."

I looked at the shopkeeper. "I might need to take you up on that offer, let me know if you have any that are serious."

Van marched over and pulled me from the room.

"That is a very strange couple."

Van escorted me to a waiting cab. "We have about a half an hour drive."

Van offered me his hand to assist me with getting into the coach. I looked at it and ignored it, choosing instead to climb in myself. Van's face registered surprise as I scorned him.

"..."

Van climb in shortly after me and sat down across from me. He looked very troubled, but I was to flustered at his earlier comments and actions to bother.

Van looked out the window, watching Sierra's reflection. He was aware of his position even more so now, but with Sierra's down turned eyes, staring at her hands in silence bothered him a great deal.

"I didn't mean to be so arduous." It was all Van could think to comment on.

I didn't respond. I felt like I was on the receiving end of several bad jokes. Husband, impractical, unwanted. I glared ridgedly at my hands, but couldn't think of anything to respond with.

Van sighed, he wasn't good with words. "Look, I just don't want you to get the wrong idea."

I balled my hands into fists. "What wrong idea might that be? That you actually have feelings and a shred of decency?" I tried to contain my rage. "How am I supposed to return the dress now, husband? That is just a sick joke."

Van's gaze continued to look out the window, unpassionately commented. "I told you it was a matter of convenience, I don't know why you are so upset over it."

I took a deep breath. "I thought you said you knew how to handle women. Your treating me like a thing, at least have some consideration for my feelings."

I couldn't cry, not right now.

Van realized her words had a bit of truth. He had been using her, not considering her feelings.

"Screw you, Van Helsing." I looked him right in the eye and said this. "I will have satisfaction from you. Tomorrow at dawn, before you leave for work."

The unlikely turn of events had Van pulling his gaze away from the window. "What did you say?"

I pulled off my glove and slapped him across the face. "Do you get the message now?"

Van touched his face is surprise. "You will lose." His cold eyes glittered in the sunset.

"I don't care." I crossed my arms. "It's a matter of honor now."

* * *

Once at the recital, I peeked out the curtains.

"You packed the house!" I hissed at Saint.

"Why of course! Many of my friends and acquaintances enjoy a good performance."

I checked back outside the hall. "You filled every seat!"

Saint laughed and handed me a new, black, violin. "Of course my dear."

Van was standing on the other side of the curtain looked more wrathful then normal.

I decided to tell Saint about Van's actions in the coach. "That is very unsettling. I will have a little word with him."

I shook my head. "Don't bother, I am dueling him in the morn."

"Do you have any chance at winning?" Saint wanted to know. I shrugged, "I really don't care. The lesson is that I am not a thing and I am not going to tolerate him abusing me."


	6. Chapter 6: Double Date - Van & Fran

Double Date - Van And Fran

Fran brought his dishes into the kitchen after me.

"Hey Fran, are you busy for a couple of hours?" I asked as I looked over what Impey had in stock.

Fran set his dishes down in the sink. "Do you need something?" He looked me up and down nervously. "Please tell me you didn't hurt yourself again?"

I shut the door the cupboard in haste and managed to slam my finger in the process. "Ahh!" I pulled away the injured appendage. "Well I wasn't until you asked!" I studied the finger intently as Fran grabbed my hand to look the damage I had just dealt myself.

"You really have a bad habit…"

I laughed as it turned a steady purple. I wanted to shake it as it pulsed in pain, but at the same time wanted Fran to keep holding my hand.

Fran sighed at the sight of the rapidly swelling finger. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked as he dug into his lab pockets for a bandage.

I leaned forward suggestively. "You could just kiss it and make it all better."

"What?!" Fran's face turned pink as he dropped my hand and looked away from me.

Neither of us were really aware of who else was watching. I pulled my finger out of Fran's grasp and shook it a few times before returning it to my side.

"I was thinking…" I hadn't been paying any attention to who was standing in the kitchen, so when I felt someone take my hand I almost ripped it away. "Who?" I looked down, kneeling over my hand was Delly.

He gave me such an impish face as he licked and then kissed the finger I had just injured.

"Delacroix!" My face flushed as the young king laughed at my response.

"It's a kings duty to see that his people are taken care of." The young vampire turned to Fran. "He isn't worthy of you if he can't even complete a simple task like that!" He scoffed as he moved between us and deposited his dishes into the sink. "If you need anything else Sierra just let me know and I'll take care of it for you."

I was completely unsure how the twelve year old had learned that, and I had to check the entry way to see Lupin standing there turning bright red as he struggled not to laugh.

"Lupin!" I blushed and threw the dish towel at him. "Are you joking me! Don't teach him that!"

Fran grasp my hand back, and literally watched the bruise fade. "This is fascinating."

I rolled my eyes. "If your free Fran can we head out for a while? I need to go shopping and would like to request you as an escort."

Van was standing there and overhead Sierra ask Fran for an escort. The feelings of loneliness sweep over him, but he pushed it away, believing that it was a better solution for her anyway.

I caught sight of Van waiting to drop of his dishes and I hailed him.

"Van! I need to go shopping for a bit, do you have anything you want to make for later tonight?" I watched a look of wonder, and then a guarded expression fell back in place. "Wait...Do you want to come too?" I was quick to offer, not wanting to see that vulnerable expression again.

"No."

I grabbed Van's arm and pulled. "Ahh, come on! It'll be fun!" I was grinning as he stared down at me puzzled at my reaction.

I narrowed my eyes as he didn't relent. "Alright, then!" I checked to make sure it was just Fran that was near us and gave him a evil grin. "What I was really thinking at the breakfast table this morning was that Delly needs to have a talk. You know that one about consensual relationships?"

Both Van and Fran's face sort of fell twitching, and Van realized what I had volunteered him for. "Hmph...You want me escort you into town correct?"

I laughed as I used my other arm to grab Fran. "Let go shopping you two!"

The two men were practically drug along by me out the door. Van passed a surprised look to Fran who just shrugged and followed my lead.

Once in town I drug the guys all over, in my glee to have both of them to myself for the moment.

"Didn't we come here with a purpose?" Van sighed as I looked at a new violin in a music shop. Fran was too polite to say what was on his mind.

I clicked my tongue at Van. "I am enjoying my day out with people I care about, so what if I want to procrastinate a bit?" Van scowled at me as I was all grins. "All you guys do is work, is it a problem to actually have a bit of fun?"

Fran laughed and started to loosen up as Van grumbled about my blackmail ability.

"I wanted to go up to the bridge!" I begged the two of them.

Fran shook his head outright denying my proposal. "How about we go here instead? I am to scared to take you up someplace high anymore."

I wrinkled my nose at him. "Just cause I fell off one building…" Fran gave me a cold stare that was echoed by Van's and I cringed back. "And I thought you were going to die!" I waved my hand at him to disregard his protest.

"What about you Van Helsing? What do you want to do?"

"I don't care."

I rolled my eyes at him. "If you want to leave you can, thought that would just leave me and Fran."

Van felt his patience being tested. "You asked me for an escort."

I sighed dejected at his response. " I did. I am sorry that I am being so selfish, I shouldn't have bothered you with it."

* * *

So, I wanted to try a double date, but its a little to early to do that.

Van is still to much on guard to do anything with that wouldn't clash with Fran's (growing) personality. (Alpha vs beta...)

Some of the stuff is going to stay in the cannon line, but I know where I was heading with this...its not going to work out until I get some development off Van so hes not so much of an edge character...I wanted to wrap up that date with Fran that I have been mentioning instead of leaving you guys hanging...but it feels too forced to try to drag Van into it...ah well. I think they would have had fun checking out a cafe and a garden if Van wasn't such a stick in the mud atm... (...Which is what direction I had planned for this...) After the next arch Fran's date wont be possible...=X


	7. Chapter 7: Training Instincts - Van

Training Instincts -Van

Van was surprised that I dropped my weapon to grab a hold of his arm with both hands. He pulled his off hand shotgun up to fire, but as soon as he leveled the gun I grabbed the barrel and refused to let go. Van had my leg in one hand, shotgun pointed into the air, as I shrugged keep the barrel from being pointed at my face with all my strength.

I stood poised easily on one foot, my one hand stopping Van from twisting my leg, the other I had firmly gripping the barrel of the shotgun in front of me. I realized I was on the receiving end of this training exchange once again.

"This is very interesting." Van assessed the situation between him and Sierra. In theory, Sierra could twist and get out of his lock, but the other hand, her style had become more focused and she was making good use of her fast footwork and strength.

"Why can't you normally use this fighting style?" Van felt the firm leg muscles under him tense and he knew what was coming, but lacked the ability to react effectively.

I kicked low with my free leg with a twist. Van applied pressure to my other leg, and my kick only landed on the back on Van's knee. We both registered a cracking sound.

The soldier stood his ground, gritting his teeth and leveled the shotgun at my torso. I had conceded my only advantage in the attack and as a result threw the match.

The gun leveled in my face and I sighed in defeat. "I yield."

Van holstered the guns. "You still need to work on knowing when your out maneuvered."

I picked up my blade and ran a polishing cloth over it. "I only do that because it's you." I looked at my blade watching Van's reflection in the silvery sheen of the blade.

"You tend to take risks regardless of who you are fighting."

Van stood braced in the same position, not quite wanting to move. He was pretty sure Sierra had just did some substantial damage to his leg and he wasn't trusting himself to move just yet.

"That's not true." I finished polishing the blade and slid it back into the sheath. "When I fought Aleister on the train I used you for backup. I didn't take any damage then."

Van thought about Sierra's statement silently as he waited for her to finish.

"How is your leg?" I asked as I felt my bruises and bumps. The heavy corset and leathers had limited a lot of my damage, and if I was going to be honest, Van's nearness and attention had my blood running quite hot.

"It's nothing to worry yourself over. Worry about yourself."

I halted in my assessment and glared at Van. "That's not suspicious at all." I rolled my eyes."I bet your hurting quite a bit. Here, let me take a look at it."

Van growled and took a decisive step toward the door refusing to show any pain. "I told you I am fine."

"..."

I watched him take some clean and steady steps toward the door, as if he would leave without me. I hurried to meet him before he left the warehouse.

"Please Van. I can help, you don't need to do this alone."

Van grabbed the umbrella from its location by the door. "I told you its…"

I hugged him from behind, latching onto him in pure desperation. "Please?"

Van growled. "What is your problem! I told you I am fine. Why do you even care?"

I grasp onto him harder, pressing all of my body weight forward, in my attempt to make a point. Van grunted against the sudden weight and was forced to the wall as the sudden pressure caused his knee to bend unceremoniously.

"That's what I thought Van Helsing. Is it that big of a deal to let me take a look?"

Van hated the idea of Sierra trying to look after him at all, let alone the thought of letting her see him injured or defenseless.

"Ok, if you won't let me look at it I will resort to drastic measures." I let go of Van and used his sudden weakness to my advantage. He was already braced against the wall, and I was able to easily sweep his legs out from under him, going after his known weakness with cold precision.

Van felt his legs being swept out from under him, in attempt to stop himself from falling, Van brought a hand out and grasp Sierra's arm, pulling her down with him.

Neither one of them were balanced, and Van tumbled to the ground as Sierra landed on top on him. Surprised at the sudden turn of events all Van could do was stare at the women on top of him in amazement.

I pushed myself up onto my knees quickly, my legs position on either side of Van's waist. I was quick to notice Van's chest rising and falling rapidly and I realized I had caught him completely off guard.

"Is this really necessary?" Van growled as he tried to sit up.

I pushed Van's shoulders back down onto the ground. "That depends, You were not listening to me before, and now I seem to be commanding a lot of your attention." I purred as Van's face went blank for a second as he processed my words. I enjoyed watching Van's expressions jumping from indignation, to surprise, to something a bit more...invested.

I leaned over him, dancing my hand lightly over his green jacket. "So, Sir. Van Helsing, how are we feeling now? What will you let me do _now_?"

My question caused Van to growl and I felt him stir under me in an attempt to get up. I was pushed back with a small yelp of protest as Van used his superior strength to push himself upright into sitting position. I slid back a few inches straight onto Van's lap.

Van reached his arms around to encircled Sierra and pulled her closer. "I don't have any idea why you keep following me, or why you even care." His face was level with my chest, which was becoming painfully tight as his voice dropped to a more seductive tone. "You keep teasing me. Its been quite painful to watch you be around other men." His amethyst eyes meet mine and I felt heat rising in reaction to the pure desire I seen in his hesitant gaze.

There was clear desire reflected in Van's hard eyes and I had to fight my desire to kiss him. There was also the knowledge that he was right under me. I nervously reached out and positioned my arms around Van's neck. "You are very precious to me…"

One of Van's hands came up and touched the area residing over my angel mark.

"Yes...its not like I can hide it anymore..." I leaned my head over Van's, intent on finally figuring out his feelings for me. I swore I heard Van groan and I felt his tense under me.

"I can't…." His voice was broke as he voiced a weak protest.

"Van…"

Van gave up on resisting at her plea and gave in to his urge. The soft pink lips hovered so close to his own that he just needed to know what they tasted like. Van brought his lips to meet Sierra's, and was relieved when the angel on top of him softened to reciprocate the gesture.

Van relished the action and the pain in his knee melted away as he forced his tongue between Sierra's lips to taste her further. He keep his eyes open as her's drifted shut. Van was amazed as she moaned into his mouth. Van's body reacted to her sexual moaning, and he pulled her closer to him. Eventually she was positioned correctly and Van damn near lost his control as she consciously rocked against him, feeling the connection he had just made.

All I could feel was Van. Completely, under me, overwhelming my senses, as his tongue invaded my mouth. I wanted, needed, to consume him, body and soul. Van's kiss reminded me of a drowning man having received his last breath and desperately demanding more. I quickly entwined my hands into his soft golden locks and kissed him harder, and with more desperation.

Van managed to pull me to him and he forced me down into a sitting position, as much in-control of the situation as I expected him to be. I felt him starting to flick open my jacket buttons, but I was to busy feeling him strain between my thighs to care what he was doing to my front. I rocked against him and was rewarded with a low, tortured, groan.

I pulled away from the kiss to judge his reaction to my actions. For someone so cold and standoffish, his breathing was becoming quite rapid and his eyes demanded more from me.

Van felt Sierra pull away as he managed to flick open the last button on her jacket. The tight leather released to reveal to him a tight, black, sleeveless shirt and heavy corset underneath. As she pulled away from him, Van glared up at her as she beamed down at him with a bright smile.

"This seems a little unfair." She pouted and gestured to her unbuttoned jacket and then to his own.

Van followed up her demand with another, lighter, kiss and he willingly started to remove his outer jacket. Van let one of her hands slip out of his hair and traveled down to his jacket to assist him in unbuttoning his outer layers.

Van realized where this was going, as Sierra's eyes grew heavy. Her eyes were demanding more, and he was more than willing to oblige her at this point. She rocked against him once more and he shuttered, gripping her closer. "Are you sure about this? Sure about me?"

Van heard a growling from the women in his arms.

"What makes you think you are not worthy of love? Why do you think I would choose wrong?" I kissed Van's cheek and trailed it to his ear before whispering to him. "I will admit though, I find your shirts annoying."

Van couldn't hide the grin any longer and he rested his head on Sierra's ample chest. Right in front of him was the embodiment of love. He realized it, and he regretted running away from it for so long. The hammering of Sierra's heart was music to his ears, and he relished the light strokes of her hand on his bare chest as she finally managed to unbutton his undershirt.

The bite of the cool, damp air was sudden, but Van paid it no mind as Sierra's hand drifted between his shirts to touch the hot flesh of his chest. Her hand was refreshingly cool, and sent shivers of pleasure rocking through his body as they trailed down to his abs tenderly.

In response to her inquisitive touch, Van flipped the clasps on Sierra's corset open slowly and slid his hands up her undershirt. He was alarmed to feel her recoil from his touch, and the hesitation, hurt, reflected up into his eyes.

I couldn't stand the hurt look in Van's eyes and I touched my nose to his and rubbed softly before I kissed him. "Please don't look at me like that." I kissed him once more as I guided his hand to my hips.

Van's hands faltered as Sierra placed them on her hips. "What is the matter?" He had to ask me and I felt myself losing control as he nibbled on my neck.

"Unnnhh, Van..." I moaned his name as he bit down a little harder.

Van slowly snuck his hand under her shirt as he had sufficiently deterred her train of thought. His hand found a strangely swollen area, and then another. He resisted the urge to just tug her shirt off the see what the offending areas were. He let his hands drift over her abs and soft slender sides, feeling the marks at random intervals. Sierra moaned his name once more as he managed to find the sweet spot on her neck. Van took the opportunity to nip and suck on the tender skin, and Sierra quivered under his commanding touch. Van let his hand drift up to tug on her nipple and she rocked against him once again.

This movement caused Van to stop and growl. This position wouldn't do, he needed to be on top. He needed more control. Van felt Sierra's hand on his chest, teasing him in a similar manner. His jackets, and shirts needed to go. He push the offending garments off his shoulders and wrapped his arms around Sierra before flipping her under him.

The sudden change in position made me squeak in protest and had my train of thought derailed, and whatever thought I had been having was then completely gone at the sight of Van's completely bare torso hovered above me.

Van wasn't sure of the look Sierra was giving him. Her heavy eyelids defiantly indicated that she was interested, but the sudden change in positions seemed to throw her off. Van's breath hitched as both of her cool hands began to explore his overly hot chest once more. Her hands were too busy with exploring his well defined physique, but Van was beginning to hope that Sierra would soon think about sinking her teeth into his flesh it only to put that mouth to good use.

Van took the opportunity to shove Sierra's shirt up and see what he had been feeling. The fabric barely covered her nipples, as her chest heaved as Van examined her body with sad eyes. The swollen marks he had been feeling were bruise marks that were collecting under her skin from the recent training session. Van growled and traced the light patterns on her skin before having a thought.

"These are from just now aren't they?" He ghosted over the marks as the women under him shuttered at his touch and nodded her head while biting her lip.

Damn that's hot. Van couldn't stop his thoughts as he moved down to lower on her in response to her confession and began to tenderly lick and kiss each bruise. Van paused in his ministrations momentarily to rub his head against her side tenderly. "Then, it becomes my responsibility to return you to peek condition."

Van flashed me a smirk as one of his hands played with the buttons on my pants and the other rested on my bust, and I realized he cared about me just as deeply as I did him.

* * *

I totally just let myself get carried away here as I was enjoying where this was going. I obviously can't hurt Van right before a critical plot point! (Regardless of if Sierra was just going to heal him...) I hope you enjoy my imagination...


	8. Chapter 8:Wild Ride - Van & Fran

Wild Ride - Van & Fran

At this point there wasn't any point in trying to hide it. Van adjusted the rapier at his side and sat down next to Sierra. I blinked as Van sat down next to me with my weapon attached to his hip. The hunter noticed my gaze and his face split into a smirk. "See something of interest?"

I scowled at Van's sarcastic comment, especially after our last conversation. I leaned over with my injured hand and gripped the hilt and pulled up on it gently. The silver blade slid from its sheath smoothly. I narrowed my gaze as I looked the blade over with a critical eye commenting. "Looks a little dull, must be because it hasn't been used in a few days."

Fran blushed heavily from across from the way as I pressed up against Van. "I think you better let me tend to it. I know I can take care of it properly."

Van realized he might be in a bit deeper water then he expected as Sierra pressed up against him. He was keenly aware of her chest as rubbed against his arm. The hunter leaned over, completely aware at this point of Fran's mortification of the escalating scenario in front of him. At this point Van's pride wouldn't let him back down. The hunter rested his hand on top of hers and matched her sarcasm with his own. "I would be happy to. I expect that it needs is a woman's touch."

Fran gave up completely on trying to hide his embarrassment. "Uh, Van... Sierra, can we…"

I flicked a hot gaze over Fran. "What's the matter Fran? Feeling left out?"

Both men noticed Sierra's eyes had turned to molten silver and her colorless face had taken on an healthy shade of pink. Fran felt trapped, as he tried to look anywhere but at Sierra's heated gaze. The doctor gulped as she shut the blinds.

Van felt a possessive growl from deep within his chest as Sierra advanced on the other man like a predator stalking her prey. Her lithe moments and quips successfully turned him on. The hunter felt himself harden as her hand adjusted its grip on the shaft and held it tighter. As Sierra attempted to seduce Fran, Van realized he couldn't resist any longer. The hunter quickly took advantage of Sierra's exposed neck to plant a wet kiss on it while her attention was on Fran.

I reached forward, firmly winding my hand around Fran's tie and pulled the blushing man towards me. I felt the corners of my mouth twist up into a mischievous grin of my own.

"Come on Fran, this could be fun." I purred as I felt Van's quick tongue on my neck. The action caught me off guard and I had snapped my gaze around to see Van smirking at me. His hot gaze let me know he would would take every advantage and opportunity that I gave him.

Fran was jerked forward by the sudden force of Sierra hauling on his tie. "Whaa…Sierr…" Fran left off his half joined words as Van planted a kiss on her neck. Fran growled possessively at the hunter and leaned forward as Sierra's face turned to Van. The doctor leaned forward just a little more and planted a kiss on Sierra's cheek. The women squeaked as Fran quickly trailed additional kisses down towards her neck.

My mind fried as Van pulled me forcibly into his lap away from Fran. I still hadn't let go of Fran's necktie yet, so Fran came with me regardless. "Vaannnn…Wha..." I squealed as he settled me onto his lap. The hunter scowled at me and growled. "Don't give me that, your antagonizing it. I am just following though..." Those were all the words I got out of him as the hunter buried his teeth into the soft flesh in my shoulder. I whimpered as Van started nipping and sucking at on the sensitive flesh.

"Ahhhh…mmm..." I moaned as Fran's mouth found my earlobe and pulled gently on my earring. I had no idea what my hands were doing until Van guided my one hand off the rapier hilt and onto his chest. Fran, at the same time brought, my other one carefully up to the side of his face and let me twine it into his hair.

My senses were overwhelmed and I wasn't sure when one of them had managed to unclip my jacket, but one of them was defiantly busy with the lacing on my corset. Fran's bright green and passionate eyes suddenly popped into my field of vision. "Are you sure about this?"

I gasp as Van bit down hard enough to draw blood. "Ahhh...V...Vannn..." I gasp out his name and watched Fran's eyes narrow as the other man's name graced my lips.

"I want to hear you moan my name as well." The doctor demanded right before he captured my mouth with his. Fran wasn't giving me any quarter either, as his tongue teased for entrance. I gladly let him in. Fran's tongue invaded into my mouth as Van released my shoulder.

At the same time Fran held captured Sierra's mouth, Van finally got the last knot out of the angel's corset laces. He flung the unwanted garment onto the other seat as her chest heaved under his touch.

The two styles: one soft and hesitant, the other demanding and possessive complemented each other as they both worked to successfully seduce the angel between them.


End file.
